One night
by yourejustadreamx
Summary: When France and Belgium shared one night
1. Chapter 1

Belle was spinning around, a glass of champagne in her hand. Her head felt light and dizzy. Taking one more sip from her glass she spotted a handsome man in front of her. He had blond hair, blue eyes. She danced towards him, staring into his eyes. He smiled back at her.

"Belle, you look so beautiful." He said with a French accent, he took her hand, spinning her around. Belle giggled.

"Well, merci beaucoup monsieur." She winked at him, a crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Let us dance." He said pulling her closer and leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

Belle opened her eyes; she was lying in a bed and realized she was naked. Looking around her she also realized this wasn't her bedroom. It did look familiar for some reason. She was startled by a grunting noise next her. When she turned her head she saw Francis lying next her, just like her, he was naked.

Her eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp. Francis opened his eyes, his lips curved into a smile.

"Well good morning ma belle."

At that moment memories of the night before came back to her.

* * *

Belle's head rested on Francis chest enjoying his every movement. She wanted to be closer to him and when she looked up she looked into his blue eyes. She wanted to kiss him; she couldn't bear the clothes between them. "Belle, you are acting so… different today." He said but she could see he didn't mind it. "What do you mean?" She asked trying to act innocent.  
"I just get the feeling you're trying to seduce me."

"What if I do?" She said while she softly caressed his chest with one finger, he opened his mouth letting out a silent "oh."

"Why don't we go to a more private place?" He whispered in her ears and she nodded. Both of them eager to go away from the party, quickly saying their goodbyes to everybody.

"Belle, you're not leaving with him, are you?" It was Arthur, he looked worried. Belle shrugged.

"What if I do, are you going to stop me?" She said, daring him to say something, but Arthur said nothing. His lips turning into a thin line.

"Goodbye Arthur." She said waving at him and turned around before he could say anything.

Francis was already outside waiting for her. He looked at her, his eyes were sparkling.

When they were walking towards his car there was an unspoken chemistry between them, he had taken her hand and at that times gave it little soft kisses.

When they finally reached the car he couldn't hold himself anymore, pushing her against the car. Their lips met and there was only fire between them, exploring every bit of her lips he let his hands trail behind her back pushing her closer to him. She softly moaned in his mouth.

"Let us go home before I rip off your clothes right here." He whispered, Belle nodded. She was breathless from the passionate kiss they just shared.  
Belle got in the car, her head was still spinning but she didn't mind it at all, finally after all these years she had the courage to do something crazy and the guts to defy Arthur.

If he wanted her he should have asked her years ago.

When Francis sat down behind the wheel he smiled at her placing his right hand on her leg.

"Well, I'm still a little surprised to be honest." His eyes darkened every time he looked at her.

When they arrived at his home Belle was expecting he'd tear off her clothes right away but she was wrong.

He took her hand and led her to beautiful room filled with mirrors.

"This is where I like to dance." He said while he put on a soft music. He took her into his arms and they started dancing. Even though Belle had been drinking, Francis was a good leader and Belle could easily follow his steps.

Her hips were swaying against his and she could feel him. She realized this was foreplay.

His hand that was pressed against her back was now slipping down. It took her a few minutes to realize he was unzipping her dress.

Francis stopped and Belle's dress fell down. She was now standing in front of him feeling naked and she was happy she was wearing something sexy.

"Parfait." He whispered. He placed her hands on his shirt. "Undress me." And Belle didn't hesitate one second to unbutton his shirt.

When Belle saw his naked chest she noticed for the first time how muscular he was. She softly let her hand caress his chest and gave it soft kisses.

Francis lifted her up in his arms. She knew what was going to happen next and she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

Now Belle was staring at the naked man next her. Francis was still smiling at her.

"So, tell me what do you want for breakfast?" He asked her and gave her little peck on the cheek. Belle blushed. Even now, he was still so tender to her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll just leave now. I don't want to bother you." She said a little ashamed and she saw his smile fading away.

"Why do you think you are bothering me?"

His face was serious now, his eyes sad.

"I… I'm not sure, I just assumed…"

"That this was just another one night stand for me? Assuming I would expect you to leave after I was finished?"

Belle lowered her head. Those were her exact thoughts.

"You think I don't know the things they say about me?" His sounded hurt and for a moment Belle thought she saw a tear. She wanted to take his hand but he got up and got dressed. Belle did the same, together they got dressed in silence.

After a while Belle couldn't stand the silence anymore. "I'm sorry if I offended you, it's just I'm not used to this, normally men use me and then they toss me aside." Francis sighed.

"I know I made mistakes towards you in the past, but most of the time I had to do those things because of my boss not because I wanted to hurt you. Remember when you wanted to become an independent country? Who saved you?"

"Well Arthur…"

"Arthur gave you the treaty of London but who came to help you when your brother was attacking you?"

"You." She said it like a whisper, Francis nodded. "Why do you think I did that? Because I never cared about you? I always cared about you."

Belle couldn't believe it, she wanted to take his hand, to kiss him but he walked out of the room before she could even touch him.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis was sitting in his couch trying to forget what happened the night before. He had made some coffee and tried to eat something but his mind was working fast and his appetite was nowhere to be found. When he heard the doorbell he heard the footsteps of one of his servants rushing towards the door next he heard the polite words of a typical Englishman.

Wearily Francis rubbed his forehead; he really didn't want to see Arthur now. He should have mentioned this to his maid but he didn't think he of all people would be disturbing him.

"Good morning." He said a little distracted as if he was expecting someone else.

"Bonjour." Francis said trying to be polite but when he saw the way Arthur crinkled his nose to the word 'Bonjour' as if he heard something offensive, Francis sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Where is Belle?" Aha, so it's her he needs. "I don't know, don't care." Francis said as nonchalant as possible, taking the newspaper next him so he could pretend he really couldn't care less.

"Of course."

Francis looked up from his newspaper, the way he had said the word 'of course' it was filled with disgust.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind."

At that moment Francis heard footsteps coming from behind him, he expected it to be his maid but when he saw Arthur's expression he knew it was someone else. She was still here?

"Belle." Arthur said and he walked over to her, his eyes filled with compassion.

"Hi Arthur." She said, trying to sound cheerful but there was something sad in her voice.

Francis got up and turned around to see her. "You're still here?" He asked her without really thinking, Arthur turned around, narrowing his eyes. Belle didn't answer him; she averted his gaze and kept staring at her feet.

"I'll take you home." Arthur said, putting a protective arm around her and leading her to the door.

"Goodbye." Arthur said and gave him a short nod. Francis waved at him sarcastically and when the door closed he went back to his couch. "Merde." He muttered.

* * *

"I was worried sick about you!" Arthur said when they got in the car, Belle sighed.

"I was safe. You know Francis, he wouldn't hurt me."

"You were drunk, who knows what he did to you, he's a pervert!"

But Belle wasn't really listening to Arthur ranting about Francis. Belle could only think about the night before. The way Francis had made love to her still made her breathless, he was passionate but not too rough, gentle but still… Belle softly bit her lip.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Arthur asked annoyed by Belle's reaction, normally she would hang on to his lips, fascinated by everything he said, now she was staring out of the car window, her eyes glossy.

"Sorry." She whispered, a blush appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

"Belle." A familiar voice came from afar, Belle turned around to see her brother with an amused expression. "What is up with you?"

Belle shrugged, she was still thinking about Francis. Maybe she could call him? She had been rude to him.

"Look if you want to hang out some other time, that's cool." Lars said after she had been drifting away in thoughts for the 5th time.

"Can I tell you something?" Belle asked her brother, could she tell him? Would he understand?

"Sure."

Belle took a deep breath. "I had sex with Francis."

Lars stared at her for a few seconds, his expression blank. For a country that wasn't afraid of prostitutes and other kinky stuff he looked like he was in shock.

After what seemed like an hour he began to speak.

"Was he good?"

"Lars!"

"What? It's just, what am I supposed to say? You're a grown woman, do whatever you want."

Belle sighed. "It's just, I think I insulted him."

"Always tell a man he has a big…"

"LARS!"

Belle punched him on the arm. Sometimes her brother could really be such a, well the word he was going to say.

"He asked me what I wanted for breakfast and I told him that he didn't have to do this, I assumed it was a one night stand and I kind of have the feeling he was confessing his love for me."

"Oh. Well that's awkward." Belle nodded and her brother pulled her closer in his arms.

"What does your heart tell you?" Belle shrugged. "I don't know, I've never seen him as more than a friend."

"Let it all sink in. Maybe make a list." Her brother smiled and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

Belle hugged her brother, she was happy to have him. "Thanks grote broer."

"No problem, zusje." He said and he winked at her.

* * *

Francis was staring at the phone, he could call her.

No, she has to call him. Francis sighed.

When the phone began to ring, Francis jumped up.

"Belle?" He said, hoping to hear her voice.

"Not Belle, Ludwig speaking."

Francis couldn't hide his disappointment. "Oh, I'm sorry; I was expecting a phone call."

"So it seems."

"How can I help you?"

But Francis already had an idea why he was calling, the same boring stuff as usual. It felt like this man never took a day off.

After the many details Ludwig wanted to discuss he hung up and slumped back to his couch.

Francis tried to think of the first time he saw her. He thought she was an annoying little girl, always running behind his nemesis. Either it was Arthur or Antonio, but she was always against him.

But he loved her. He always did, always wanted her but she kept running away from him.

* * *

When arriving at the conference room he couldn't help but to look around to see if he could find her.

Then he saw her, talking to her brothers.

Should he talk to her? Ignore her?

Then she saw him, she smiled at him. Francis wanted to smile back but he couldn't, he was still a little mad at her.

* * *

Belle took all the courage she had, excused herself with her brothers and walked over to Francis.

"Hi."

Francis didn't look at her but he simply nodded.

"Okay, you're ignoring me, but I really need to talk to you."

"Not now, meeting is about to start but afterwards we can talk." He said and for a moment she thought she saw a smile on his face.

* * *

Francis was waiting for her outside, he was nervous and couldn't help but to light up a cigarette to ease the nerves. When Belle got outside he straightened up but tried to hide his nerves.

"So, what is it you wanted to discuss with me?" He asked her, trying to sound cool.

"I want to apologize. I'm so sorry for what happened the other time and I hope you can forgive me?"

Francis closed his eyes. "Sure." When he opened his eyes again, he couldn't help but smile, he can't stay angry at the lovely lady in front of him.

"But you need to do me a favor before I can forgive you." Belle narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Go on one date with me." He didn't know why he asked her this, maybe to show her the real France, country of love.

Belle smiled to his surprise.

"I'd love to."


End file.
